Choices
by BlackFox12
Summary: Noble Dead Saga. When Leesil and Magiere decide to settle down with a tavern in Miiska, there are people who won’t let them rest in peace...


**Choices**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from The Noble Dead series and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** When Leesil and Magiere decide to settle down with a tavern in Miiska, there are people who won't let them rest in peace...

**Warning(s):** Spanking; mentions of violence; spoilers for the first book; slight AU; original character

* * *

When Chap started growling, the sound was so rare right now that Leesil was awake and reaching for his stiletto before he even looked around.

Chap had a black-cloaked, hooded figure cornered against the wall. From the small, slender shape of the person, Leesil guessed it was either a young man or a woman. Either way, it wasn't like it mattered that much.

Leesil was next to his dog in time to see the person aim a kick at Chap – who danced out of the way before the kick could connect. "Stupid wolf!"

"He's a dog – not a wolf." Leesil had his stiletto held at the ready, but he'd taken notice of Chap's apparent reluctance to harm the person, and figured it was probably better to question him or her – to find out whether the person was a threat or not – before attacking. "Who are you and what do you want?" he demanded.

"Your partner – the woman who owns The Sea Lion... She's the vampire hunter, isn't she?" Now that the person wasn't growling, the voice sounded distinctly feminine.

_Not again._ Leesil narrowed his eyes. "She doesn't do that anymore."

"I don't want her to fight. I want her to teach _me_ how to kill vampires."

Leesil laughed – he couldn't help it. Even though he couldn't see what the woman looked like, he could tell that she didn't hold herself in the way a fighter should. "Do you really think it's going to be so easy to learn to fight? It takes _years_ to train." And he was speaking from personal experience.

"I can fight," the woman said.

A sideways glance at Chap revealed that the dog was relaxed, with his ears pricked up – though he didn't take his eyes off the woman. Leesil put his stiletto away, leaving his hands free. "You really think you can fight? Then why don't you show me?" When the woman hesitated, he taunted her softly. "Or are you afraid?"

Slowly, the woman stepped closer to Leesil. The half-elf had to give her credit. Unlike most inexperienced fighters, she didn't just rush straight in to attack.

"You could do with tensing your body a little more," Leesil suggested. "Also, don't just stay on the defensive. You'll tire much quicker than your opponent." Even as he spoke, he darted forward and jabbed her quickly in the side with his fist.

The woman whirled to face Leesil. This time, she lunged at him – and Leesil waited until the last possible moment before dodging to one side. He grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm up and behind her back. His action spun the woman towards him. And she bit his other hand as it came in front of his mouth.

Caught off-guard (Leesil _had_ had quite a bit to drink, and the alcohol hadn't worked its way out of his system yet), the half-elf stumbled and ended up sitting on the floor. The woman ended up sprawled across his lap, brought down by Leesil's grip on her wrist.

Leesil hesitated briefly – but the position was too tempting to resist. He raised his hand, and brought it down hard on the woman's behind.

The woman jerked, and immediately began wriggling and squirming. But Leesiil was still strong, and he easily held her over his lap.

After a few more swats, though, Leesil decided he'd rather be smacking bare skin. He raised the edge of the woman's cloak and pulled her trousers down. The few swats he'd already given her hadn't left any impression, but Leesil quickly started spanking her bare bottom with hard, fast swats.

The woman kicked her legs, and eventually, Leesil heard a sob. Almost immediately, he stopped, not sure what he'd just been doing. He let go of the woman's wrist, and lightly rubbed her back. "Are you going to tell me your name?" he asked softly.

"Nara." The woman didn't sound angry – just quite close to proper tears.

"Well, Nara, you seem like you could be a good student. If you really want to learn..." Leesil lifted his hands to let her up, "I'll teach you some of what I know."

**The End**


End file.
